Little England
by Flamenightivy
Summary: When England does something to save Americas life how will the others react? What will they do? There is big brother France because I love it. Please comment.


**Hello so this is my first fanfiction so there are spelling mistakes I will fix them later. Please reply. :)**

Ring, ring, ring.

"Yes bonjour this is France."

"France it's England you have to come over right away I don't know what to do." England said panicking.

"England! What's wrong?!" France yelled questioning.

"It's America he's...he's...he's dying. Big brother please come I need you." England said crying.

"Oh my god I be over right away."

Only a few minutes later France was at England's house already inside.

"Where is he England?"

"In his guest bedroom."

France ran into Americas room to see him lying there blood everywhere and his wound somewhat patched up.

"What happened to Alfred?" Francis questioned.

"I don't know I found him at my door step like this." Everything went silent after that.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

That was three weeks ago America wasn't getting any better and was still not waking up.

It was the middle of the night France was at America's bedside asleep and England was down in his basement. He was summoning something.

"I call you all great and seeing life dragon." The room got dark than in the center there was a green glowing light and England found himself in the middle of a forest in front of a great dragon.

"Hello England what do you wish to trade."

"America he is dying and I wanted to know if you would trade something of mine for his life to be spared as long as it not another's or my life."

"Hummm..."the dragon thought for a good ten minutes "ah yes I will trade America's life for a portion of your knowledge for a few months. This would me your age would go down but your country shall not be affected. "

"Fine what ever just please save America"

"Also I you try to wiggle your way out of this America will die and you will age but it will be extremely slow."

"Yes agreed" England and the dragon sealed the deal.

*Back at Americas room*

"France, France" America said poking him perfectly fine with no more injures.

"Huh what is it" he said before he opened his eyes. When he opened them he saw that it was America he jumped up and hugged him. "You okay oh my god it's a miracle"

"Yeah I know after that bomb accidentally went off I thought I was a goner... where's England." He said looking around.

"I don't know let's go have a look." They searched the entire top floors moving to the basement.

"He must be in his magic room." The opened the door to see that England wasn't in there but France saw his cloak in the floor he went over to hang it up.

"Honestly the mess he makes down here." he lifted it up than dropped it back down.

"Yo France what is wrong." America came over. France knelt down and picked up the cloak with both arms when he moved it away America saw what was wrong. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes" in France's arms was a little toddler sleeping. "I think it has something to do with his magic practices down here. But we have no way to find out what happened or how to fix him."

"Oh I know" America ran up stairs with France and England behind him. He took out his phone and dialed a number.

It rung five times.

"Yes" a male voice said.

"Norway its America something happened to England with his magic can you come over here ASAP."

"Fine" Norway responded than hung up.

"Why did you call Norway?" France asked.

"Because he does magic to." America said.

It was several hours before Norway showed up England was sleeping the whole time.

*knock, knock* America rushed to the door France stayed at the couch.

"So what happened to England this time."

"It's hard to explain just come see." America lead Norway to France in the living room than he saw who France was holding.

"So can you tell us what happened?" France pleaded.

"I can't but Flying Mint Bunny can he is right there." He said pointing to the couch.

"What you can see England's imaginary friends?" America said.

"Their not imaginary their real creatures that can only be seen be those who believe in them."

Norway asked Flying Mint bunny what happened it took ten minutes to explain every detail.

"I must be going Iceland and I are going to Denmark's just remember to not mess with the deal." Than he left.

"So England did that for me. How old do you think he is even?"

"Yes and he has to be around two human years and few decades or centuries country years." than they both heard a sigh. They looked down to see that England was waking up.

"England? How are you buddy?" France said.

England got a big smile

on his face reaching his little hands up saying." Big bruder France."

France gave England his pointer finger and England held onto it with a hand giggling.

"Hi Arthur." America said.

Arthur looked at him a little questioning. Francis handed Arthur to Alfred he grabbed him not knowing anything about kids.

"Alfred we have to go to the store." France told him.

"Why?"

"Because look at Arthur he is little now so that means we have to get him new clothes and toys... oh no"

"What?" Alfred said a little worried.

"Since Arthur is so little now with none of his memory from this age forward

He is not potty trained since toilets weren't invented yet so we better get some pull-ups"

Francis got in the driver seat and Alfred sat in the back with Arthur on his lap. They finally arrived at the store.

"First off to the pull-ups we will buy some go back to the car put one on him than come back in." France said walking. They did just that.

"Okay let's go get some clothes." The walked over to the baby boy section and got Arthur a ton of clothes.

"Okay now for some toys. He liked books and magic related stuff when he was little so that is what we will get him."

Alfred and Francis bought plenty of clothes and toys for Arthur. They put all the items in the car along with a new car seat.

"Okay last thing we have to do is go to the grocery store." It was thirty minutes from where they where at and in that time Arthur fell asleep.

"Um Francis I think Arthur is asleep." Alfred said looking into the back seat.

"Well that is to be expected he is little and on long car rides babies tend to get tired you stay in the car with him I'll be right out" France went inside and Alfred moved into the back seat with Arthur.

Arthur woke up ten minutes later.

When he didn't see Francis and didn't remember Alfred and the years raising him because those memory where gone he began to cry and Alfred got worried he unbuckled him and set him on his lap.

"Arthur what's wrong. Francis will be back any minute" and he was right Francis came back with some groceries Alfred stepped out of

the car with Arthur in his hands.

"What's wrong mon lapin."

He said grabbing Arthur.

"Bruder left." He said still crying.

"Your other brother was here Alfred" Arthur looked at Francis confused. Then he remembered. "Alfred I think you and a bunch of other countries will have to spend some time with him because he doesn't remember ever meeting anyone but me Prussia, Spain china and his other older brothers." France said as Alfred put the last of the groceries in the trunk France drove and Alfred sat in the back seat to bond with Arthur by playing games like pick-a-boo.

They got to England's house and put everything away. "I think we should get Arthur ready for bed he needs a bath so go get him some of his night clothes and a pull up an give him his bath." France said.

He put some toys in the tub and gave Arthur a bath while he played with the toys.

He drained the water and rapped Arthur in a towel.

"Come on let's go to your room" Alfred was in there with Arthur's stuff. They got Arthur dressed.

"Alfred there is a room where there is two beds we can all sleep in there because Arthur's bed is too high for him to sleep alone."

"Oh sure Francis." They walked to the room which was three down from Arthur's. "Francis you do realize that the world meeting is tomorrow right."

"Huh really I guess I was busy worried about your wounds then Arthur being a baby I forgot. It's in London right.

"Yeah so lets go to bed it starts at 8:30 a.m." Alfred said getting into his bed.

France laid in his bed with Arthur his little brother in his arms once again.

XxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was seven thirty everyone was dressed and they ate all the had left to do was pack a bag for Arthur and come up with a plan for what would happen.

They packed books a few toys some snacks with a sippy cup and a extra pair of clothes with a diapers.

"Okay you know how every world meeting Sealand comes but the end up have a person watch and play with him for the day." Francis said.

"Your right we could just have him or her watch England to."

"Perfect but we still have to tell the other countries. So we better get going.

It was a thirty minute drive so they arrived there at eight. Arthur fell asleep so Francis carried him in and Alfred grabbed his bag.

Not all the countries where there since there was still thirty minutes. They walked over to Ludwig.

"Germany we need to talk." Alfred said Germany turned around.

"Why in zi holy hell would you bring a baby here." Everyone heard him and crowed around them.

"I show you why" he whispered in Arthurs ear waking him up than he turned

around and faced everyone sleepily.

"Is...is...is that England." Germany said shocked.

"Oui. Heres what happened." France explained to everyone because all the countries where now there.

"You better do something with him during world meetings we can't have a baby here."

"I not baby." Arthur said upset.

"Sorry Arthur a child." Than he walked away.

"Alfred lets find Finland and Sweden Sealand is probably over by them." They walked around than they found them. Before the could talk to the Liechtenstein came over with Switzerland.

"Oh hello Liechtenstein, Switzerland what can I do for you." France said.

"I...um.. was wondering" Switzerland cut in "She was wondering if she can see Arthur."

"Oui Liechtenstein of course you can can you watch him while I talk to Finland right there." France said

"Sure." She said grabbing Arthur. The baby brightened up from his nap to see Liechtenstein's sweet face he giggling.

"Finland Sweden bonjour." France said.

"Hi France." Sweden and Finland said. Finland continued "do you need something."

"Yes we when wondering if you could ask the person who watches Sealand during world meeting if the could watch England to now that he is a baby?" France asked.

"Oh sure she is wonderful you better hurry though there leaving in ten minutes." Finland said.

"Oh thanks" France said he ran over to Liechtenstein "England has to go now okay."

"Sure thanks France." Liechtenstein said handing England back. Switzerland nodded then they walked away.

After five minutes of looking Francis and Alfred found Sealand and his babysitter.

"Hey Sealand."Alfred said.

"Hey France, America where's the English jerk." Then he noticed that France was holding a toddler. "Wow is that England?"

"Oui" France turned to Peters babysitter. "Bonjour we where wondering if you could also watch England here his

Other name is Arthur."

"Sure it would be my pleasure I was going to take him to have some fun so little Arthur come to. And my name is Katy." She said smiling it made Arthur smile Peter to.

"Here these are my car keys because I have his car seat and a bag of his stuff."

"Thank you." She said putting the keys in her pocket also grabbing the bag.

"Arthur me and Alfred have to go to a meeting okay you be good to Katy and nice to Peter okay."

Arthur nodded his head France gave him a hug and a kiss on the head from Alfred.

"Oh and one more thing Peter England doesn't remember you okay so he will be nice to you can you do the same please." France begged.

"Sure" he said smiling than everybody walked of in different directions.

Katy found Francis's car and buckled Arthur in his carseat and Peter across from him. Then she sat in the driver seat and drove of.

"Okay you to we have a couple of hours so want do you want to do."

"Um can we go see the pirate movie." Peter suggested.

"Sure that sounds fun." Katy said Arthur clapped his hands for his love of pirates.

They finally arrived at the movies. Peter got out of the car and so did Katy they where both at Arthur's side as Kate got out and place him on the floor.

The began walking when Peter felt something on his hand he looked down to see that Arthur was holding it it surprised him but made him smile.

When they got in the theater after buying tickets Peter got some soda and candy so did Katy. Katy brought along Arthur's bag which she saw had his sippy cup in it so she didn't by him a drink or candy because he would be hyper but she did by them a medium popcorn.

They watched them movie which was an hour long and England sat on Peters lap.

"Katy I have to go to the bathroom." Peter said.

"Okay ill take Arthur to go to since he is to little to go by himself wait for me if you finish first or no treat after lunch."

Peter nodded and went into the men's room and Katy and Arthur went into the women's room.

She went into the big stall to change Arthur's diaper.

"Who's a good little boy"she said tickling him. She left the room and they all walked back to the car.

This time Peter sat in the middle closer to Arthur. "Whose ready for lunch." Katy said.

"We are" Peter and Arthur both said the then got back to their game of pick-a-boo.

They ate at a kiddie place. The all got fish an chips.

After the had ice cream Katy got vanilla Peter and Arthur got chocolate. Arthur managed to get chocolate all over himself so Katy changed his clothes.

They where soon back into the car. "I think we'll just drive around for aw while Arthur looks pretty tired."

"I not tired." Arthur protested. But Katy was right he fell asleep a few minutes later still holding onto Peters hand.

"So Peter how do you know that little guy so well?" Katy asked just to keep Peter occupied.

"He's my brother." Peter answered. Soon he fell asleep to Katy took a picture she pulled over out side where the world meeting was waiting for Francis and Finland to come.

About an hour later she got a text 'Where are you -Finland' she texted where she was they came outside.

"There both in the back seat."

Everyone was surprised at what they saw Peter and Arthur asleep holding hands like happy brothers.

"Arthur, Peter wake up." France said gently. They both woke up.

"Big bruder." Arthur said reaching out they unbuckled both kids.

"Thanks Katy" both France and Finland said handing her a hundred dollars each. Katy texted each of them the picture of the two boys sleeping.

They all left and went home Canada can with France and America.

"Okay I was thinking we can take turns watching England at each house for a week so we can get work done. I'll go first you guys set up a kid room at your house for Arthur. One week or two weeks each month we can come here to get England's work done." Francis said.

They all agreed.

After they packed a lot of Arthurs close. Canada came back with four tickets two to France, one to Canada and one to America. They would be leaving tomorrow morning.

Everyone went to there rooms France slept in Arthurs room with the toddler.

"Goodnight mon lapin." France said hugging Arthur as they when laying down but he was already asleep.

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

Matthew,Alfred and Francis got up leaving Arthur to sleep and packed up the car.

"Matthew can you cook breakfast, Alfred clean up and I'll go get Arthur ready."

Francis went upstairs to see that the two year old was awake and sitting up rubbing his eyes.

"Hey morning Arthur" he said as the toddler began to wake up more. Francis picked up Arthur and through him in the air playfully. "Wow I didn't know you could fly." He said playing.

"I'm a birdie." Arthur said laughing.

"Yes you are" Francis said tickling him. "Let's get you some clothes." He said placing Arthur on the floor and holding his hand leading him over to the closet.

France pulled out a shirt shorts and a pull-up for Arthur. After he got dressed they came down stairs.

"Someone wants to say good morning." France said Alfred and Matthew turned around just to see Arthur run over and hugged both their legs.

"Arthur I made you some pancakes their on the table." Matthew said.

"Yummy pancakes." Arthur said excitingly.

After everyone ate pancakes and cleaned up they all got in the car. This time Matthew sat in the back seat with Arthur. Playing with him.

They finally got to the airport and unloaded everything Francis had a bag with stuff for Arthur to do.

"Arthur be good for Francis." Matthew and Alfred said.

"Yes big bruders." He gave them both a hug and they kissed him on the forehead.

"Bye Matthew, bye Alfred." Francis said.

"Bye Francis." Matthew and Alfred said than they all headed for their planes.

Francis and Arthur got on their play they watches a movie with Francis's laptop. Fifteen minutes into the movie Arthur fell asleep.

Francis was emailing Arthurs boss on how he was doing when he felt a tug on his sleeve. When he looked down he saw that it was Arthur.

"I'm thirsty Fwance" he handed England his sippy cup that contained juice. He smiled at the sleepy nation.

Their plane finally landed. They headed home and it was late at night. France changed England into his pajamas. They went into France's room and fell asleep right away.

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxX

France woke up early and unpacked Arthurs stuff into a dresser in his own room.

Than he made breakfast. When he turned around he saw England all ready downstairs.

They ate they breakfast when someone knocked at the door. It was France's boss.

"Bonjour can I help you with something." France said.

"Did you forget the date today is the day you go and see some of YOUR citizen. Do I have to remind you every year?" France's boss said sarcastically.

"It's that time of year already... I am going to have to bring England with me I can't leave him here by himself." France said.

"I think England is old enough to stay somewhere by himself." He said.

"I'll show you what I mean." France walked with his boss to his living room. "England can you come here really quick."

England came out of hall way running to France grabbing France's leg. "Yeah big bruder."

"What...what happened to him." France's boss yelled. France told him everything that happened.

"Fine bring him with you here is a list of place for you to go today. I call them an say your bringing a kid."Than he left.

"Arthur I have stuff to do today can you be good if I bring you with me." Arthur nodded.

They got dressed in there clothing. France packed a bag for England's stuff.

"First on the list the museum." France drove there and walked inside with England.

"Can I help you sir." A young women said.

"Oui you can I'm France I had to come here to talk to some people.

"Oh sir France. This way." She lead him to a room in the back with a bunch of old people the women's boss came over.

"Crystal can you please watch this little boy for France while he talks to was take him to the gift shop or something he can have stuff for free." He said.

"Yes sir." She said smiling at Arthur.

"Be good for crystal this shouldn't be long." France said as he kissed England on the head. Then walking away.

Crystal bent down to England's height. "What's your name."

"I'm France's little bruder England." Crystal just stood there shocked that that was the England.

"Let's go look around shall we." They went all around the museum then France came out.

"You ready Arthur." France said.

"Yes Francis. Thank you Crystal." Arthur said hugging Crystals leg.

"Yes Arthur." Then they left. France looked at the list.

"Next is a high school class."

They where there for ten minutes when a kid said.

"France does England still hate you."

"He never hated me it was sibling bickering more lick but ask him for yourself he is in the hall way." France glanced at the teacher and she went out into the hallway coming in carrying a child handing him to France.

"England say hi to the kids." France said.

"Hi." He said waving.

"Is that really England." A girl said in the in the first row.

"Yeah he had sort of a magic mishap so me, America and Canada are taking care of him." France said.

"Big bruder I thirsty." France reached into his bag handing him a sippy cup.

"Awwww he's adorable." a bunch of girls said. Just as the bell rung. A bunch of kids left but some stayed to ask France questions or see England.

"Here you guys can see him while I answer questions for these other kids." France said handing England to one of the three girls there.

"Hi there little England." The girls said.

One girl started pick-a-boo with him he started giggling. After one girl left the last two sang him a soothing song in French to him. He dozed off in the one girls arms.

"Um France England fell asleep." She said walking over to him.

"Oh yeah he's due for his nap anyway." He said grabbing France the girls walked away giggling and awing .

" Thank you France coming today. You to England." She said as they walked away.

France put England in the car and drove around for a while. In till England woke up. France looked at the list and saw there was a restaurant on the list.

"You want some food Arthur?" Francis said already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, with ice cweam?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah if your good for big brother." Francis smiled as he saw the tot clapping his hands and smiling brightly in the back.

Francis and Arthur got food and while they were there Arthur tried to draw a picture of flying mint bunny. When the finished their food Francis got vanilla ice cream and Arthur got chocolate.

Somehow he managed to get ice cream all over himself again. Francis laughed as he cleaned him up since it was so adorable.

They finished up and went home Francis put Arthur to bed at 7:00 which was now his bed time.

They had fun and did lots of stuff for the rest if the week with included cookies and ice cream going to the park and buying toys.

Francis came to the air port meeting Alfred there. "Okay Arthur will you be good for big brother Alfred while your there for the week?" Francis asked.

"Yes big bruder." Arthur gave Francis a big hug and Francis kissed his forehead. Alfred picked up Arthur and they got onto the plane.

The plane ride was a long one but was good England was either looking out the window in amazement, sleeping or having Alfred read to him.

They finally arrived at Alfred's house. It was night time and Alfred got Arthur into his pjs and put him in the new room Alfred made for Arthur.

Arthur fell asleep soon and Alfred was also tied so he had when't to his bed. It was right across the hall from England's.

It was three o'clock in the morning when Alfred woke up to crying and someone pulling on his sleeve. He looked down to see that it was Arthur. He picked Arthur up and sat him on his lap.

"Hey Artie what's wrong?"

"My belly hurts." Alfred eyes went wide he ran to the closest bathroom and held Arthurs head above the toilet. Just in time because he threw up.

"Ah man I don't know how to take care of a sick kid... But I know who can." That's when he ran to Arthurs room and grab his going places bag which was ready for him.

He got into the car and drove. They finally came to a stop at the White House.

Alfred ran down the hall and came to a stop at a brown door.

*Knock*knock*knock* the door opened and the president opened it in his pjs.

"Alfred what are you doing here at this hour."

"Yo Barack I need to see Michelle."

Barack walked out and came back with his wife.

"Alfred what do you need sweetie..." She then saw Alfred caring a child "...Who's this."

"This is England." Both of the other adults jaws dropped "yeah well I was about to die so he traded his knowledge along with age to save me."

"So what is the problem."

"Arthur he's really sick and I don't know what to do can you help?" Just then Arthur woke up.

"Big bruder my tummy still hurts." He said tears forming in his eyes.

"The rolls have switched. Yes Alfred come in I have some stuff that will help." Michelle said.

Alfred walked in to the door which lead to their bedroom then living room. Alfred sat on the couch with Arthur on his lap.

Michelle came box of medicine in her hands. "Alfred here take this and give it to him three times a day. Once in the morning before breakfast. One after lunch and one before bed. Until he gets better okay."

Alfred nodded his head. He said his goodbyes and drove back home with Arthur.

Alfred brought Arthur to his bedroom and laid him on the bed.

"Arthur here drink this it will make you fell better." Alfred gave Arthur the medicine. He drank the medicine.

"Okay stay here and just try to fall asleep I will be right back." Alfred said as he walked to the door when he looked back he saw that England was already asleep.

Alfred walked down stairs and got his cell phone. As he walked back up he called Francis.

"Bonjour"

"Hey Francis."

"Hello America how is England fairing."

"It was all good until well he's sick now."

"Oh no is he all right."

"Yeah he threw up a few times and has a fever. But the First Lady gave me meds for him."

"Okay just watch him he was hardly ever sick but when he was it was bad." France said that and with that they hung up.

"America came back upstairs to see England sleeping with his thumb in his mouth. He got in bed next to England and fell asleep.

America and England where able to sleep for a few more hours then England woke up crying again. At least this time it wasn't three but it was nine.

"Ssh, ssh it's okay little buddy. Ssh."

"My throat huwts." America felt his head and saw he had a fever. So he went downstairs to use the thermometer.

"Say ah little buddy." America said. He stuck the thermometer in his mouth and let it sit there till it beeped. It read '103'.

Americas eyes widened a little bit. 'If his fever goes any higher I am bringing him to the hospital.'

America brought England over to the couch and piled up a bunch of pillows and blankets and laid down with England rapped up in blankets and put a kids movie on.

England fell asleep a few minutes into the movie and America was also able to go back to sleep.

"Big brudda. Big brudda. Huwt." England said shaking America. When America didn't wake up England began to cry.

The front door opened without England noticing from his crying. A person walked up to England picked him up and went upstairs.

America woke up a little while later. When he didn't see England he looked around the first floor. When he couldn't find him he went frantic searching the basement then the first floor.

He checked all of the rooms leaving one left. England's room. He burst though the door to come face to face with Japan.

"Konnichiwa

America-san. Forgive our apologies but when China and I heard crying in your house we came in." Japan said giving America a bow.

America looked past Japan to see China cradling the baby England.

"Hello America since your not used to kids I let you sleep aru. But you should learn to take care of kids better. I gave him some medicine he should be better soon aru." China said looked at England as he slept sucking his thumb.

"We came here to give you the papers for the next world meeting." Japan said walking next to China and America.

"Thanks dude." America said taking the papers and placing them on the table next to them.

"He's so cute aru." China said cradling England. "I remember when he was really this small."

"Wait you knew England when he was little. He never talked about his childhood." China's smile dropped and it turned into a frown.

"That is completely understandable. He he was little he was always beat up the only time he wasn't was with France his big brother and the other two bad touch trio and me. Otherwise it was nonstop beatings." China said with a frown looking at the baby England.

"That is why he never talked about it." America said with a said face. Japan understood because when he was teen looking he came to visit England with China. He happened to come right after a betting. Looking at the toddler all bloody and bruised.

**Here is some of it I will updat later if people have any request I may take them. All bad replys Russia will see holding his pipe. kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol :)**


End file.
